Awkward Triangle
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is an EO, KA, Fin and John are roomies.The summary is inside. Please R&R.
1. Convincing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N #1: Ok, I know it has been a while since I actually wrote a story. I just thought of this scenario Wednesday night and I wrote it down all day Thursday.

A/N #2: Another EO, gasp! This is one of my favorites that I have written so far. I already have an idea for a sequel so stay tuned…

Summary: Elliot and Olivia take a weekend trip to get away from the city life. Things go sour though when two other pairs of people interrupt their bliss.

Awkward Triangle

Chapter 1-Convincing

Elliot comes up behind Olivia who is sitting at her desk rummaging through files upon files that she missed while on 'special assignment.' He rests his hands on her shoulders to begin giving her a message.

"I missed you beautiful," he said whispering softly into her ear.

" I have been back a week and you are still talking about how much you missed me," she said laughing. "I missed you too El," she said looking back at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked turning his head to look her in the eye. "Lets go somewhere…just you and me." He looked into her deep, brown eyes for an answer.

"I spend all week with you. What makes you think that the weekend will be more 'special'?" She said giving him an awkward look.

"I repeat 'just you and me' first of all. Second of all I know how hard you have been working and I think it would be good for you to get away." He smiled at her and winked.

"Ok…I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said smiling.

"Good, I already made reservations at a lodge in the Poconos."

"You ass! How the hell did you know that I would even say yes?" She said laughing and yelling at the same time. She punched him in the arm playfully.

"I knew because I am a very convincing guy," he said laughing. He winked again.


	2. Checking In

Chapter 2-Checking In

"Hi, its under the name Stabler," Elliot said to the old man behind the counter.

"Yes sir, twin beds, one bath, room 17 up the stairs and to your left," the old man said getting a key off of the shelf behind him.

"Do you have any rooms with a king sized bed?" Olivia said smiling at the man and then Elliot.

"Yes ma'am. Room 14, one king sized bed, one bath."

"Thank you!"

The man handed Olivia the room key and she waved it in front of Elliot. "Come on 'partner' lets go upstairs." She walked seductively passed him and he followed closely behind.

"What are you up to Liv?" He said softly into her ear.

"You'll see. Now come on! She said pulling his arm up the stairs and down the hall.

They got into the room and began to unpack. Elliot hung up his pants and shirts. Olivia finished putting her things in the dresser and then went to the closet. She took out one of his button down shirts and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out wearing the shirt, nothing but the shirt.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

John and Fin walk into the lodge and up to the desk. "Reservations under Much, John said to the old man. He looked around the room.

"Room 13, twin beds, one bath, up the stairs and to your left."

"Thanks! Ok, I don't see them here right now," John said talking to Fin and taking the key from the old man.

"Who may I ask are you looking for?" The man said looking at Fin.

"I believe it is under Stabler," John said looking at the man and then Fin.

"They are up in Room 14, across the hall from you two."

"Thanks again. See you later," John said waving at the old man and walking up behind Fin.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A man, woman, and four kids walked into the lodge. The man is carrying a duffle bag and the woman is carrying several suitcases.

"Think you forgot anything mom?" Dickie laughed looking at his mother wide eyed.

"Cool it Dickie! Like you didn't bring your whole room!" Kathleen yelled at her brother in disgust.

Lizzie and Maureen walk up together with about five times as much stuff as Kathy. The group stares at the two girls and laughs.

"Sorry mom I guess I should have thought of them before busting on you."

"Shut up Dickie!" The two girls said in unison.

"Johnsons checking in," the man said dining the bell at the counter where the old man was.

"Room 12, 3 bed, 2 bath, have a pleasant stay," the old man said with an annoyed grin. He hated when he was just standing there and people still feel the need to ding the bell.

"Thank you, have a good day sir," the man said to the old man as he took the room key. They went upstairs and got up to the room. They heard laughing coming from the room next door.

"Sounds like someone is having fun," Kathy said looking at the man standing next to her fiddling with the key.

They went into the room and everyone unpacked.


	3. Finding Out

Chapter 3-Discovery

Fin wakes up and goes to the door, he looks out and looks at the door to El and Liv's room. Just then he hears a door open. He looks to the left and sees Kathy coming out of her room. He rushes back into his room as to not be detected.

"Hey Fin, what's up?" John said looking at his friend who was in shock.

"Kathy…here…Room 12…Elliot…SHIT!" Fin said in a panic.

"What! Kathy's here, in the room next to El and Liv!" John said looking scared and confused. "What the hell are we going to do? They don't even know that we're here. How will they react when they find out that she is here?" John said pacing back and forth and waving his hands wildly.

John went to the door and looked out. He looked at Olivia and Elliot's door and saw it open. He was so scared of what Fin had just told him that he couldn't move. Elliot walked out and looked John in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing here John?" Elliot said looking confused and furious.

"Ummm…Fin and I are here on vacation. We both had some time off and Fin doesn't know how to ski and wants to learn," John said smiling as Olivia comes out of the room behind Elliot. "Hello Liv!" "Hi John, where's Fin?" She said giving him an evil eye. "Right here!" Fin said looking at the two standing in the doorway.

"Seriously guys, what's up?" Elliot said lowering an eyebrow at the two men. "What are you doing here? Who sent you to keep an eye on us?" He looked at each of them for an answer.

"Don ordered us to come and keep an eye on you two," John said nervously. "He over heard you talking about coming here and he told us to follow."

Fin looked down at his feet and Elliot looked at him. "What else Fin?" Fin kept his gaze to the floor. "What else Fin? What aren't you telling us?" Fin looked up and looked at Elliot sorrowfully. "I saw Kathy." He said looking down again. "She is here, in the room next to yours." John added as he looked at Elliot and watched his heart sink to the floor. "Are the kids here too?" "I didn't see them but it is a possibility." Just then the man came out of the room next door with Dickie and Lizzie in toe.

Lizzie looks over at the group. "Daddy! Livvie! Hi guys!" She ran over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she hugged Olivia tightly. "Hey dad!" Dickie said walking up to his father and giving him a hug. "Don't tell your mother we're here, got it!" "Ok daddy!" The twins said simultaneously. "I don't want her messing with our weekend. We'll talk later," Elliot said looking at the man waiting for the kids at the end of the hall. "Go, we'll be around all weekend."


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4-Confrontation

Elliot and Olivia are sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire. "I love you Liv," Elliot said kissing Olivia's forehead. "I love you too El," Olivia said turning her head up and kissing him tenderly.

Kathy and Adam walk into the foyer hand-in-hand. The kids run in passed them towards the buffet. Kathy and Adam sit on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Do you think she knows about us?" Olivia asked Elliot as she watched them sit down. "No, she is so full of herself that if she knew I was here she would do everything to rub in her new boyfriend." Olivia laughed and kissed Elliot again.

"Hey love birds!" John said looking at Elliot and Olivia practically on top of each other on the couch. "Fin, have the kids said anything to you? Does she know?" Elliot said looking over at his kids stuffing their faces. "No, they just said that the guy's name is Adam and that him and Kathy have been together since shortly after she served you with divorce papers…they didn't think that Kathy has seen you yet."

Kathy looked at her kids as if she knew that they were up to something. "Have you guys talked to your father recently?" Kathy asked looking at each of them. "Yeah, we talked to him yesterday! Oops." Dickie said slinking down in his chair. "Yesterday huh? We were coming here yesterday. When did you talk to him?" Kathy looked at all of the kids again. She noticed the four pairs of eyes shift gaze to the other side of the room. She looked in the same direction and saw John and Fin looking over the side of a couch laughing. Then she saw Elliot get up off the couch and watched him help Olivia up. "I'll be back," Kathy said patting Adam on the chest and walking in their direction. Lizzie punched Dickie on the arm.

"We're going up now. We'll see you two losers in the morning," Elliot said punching Fin in the arm. "Hello everyone, small world." They all looked at Kathy like she was a fly on the wall and they all wanted a shot at her. "Kathy, I saw the kids earlier and they told me that you were here," Elliot said trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah they just told me that you all were here." "Well it was nice seeing you again but El and I have to get to bed. We have an early trip tomorrow. So good night and see you later," Olivia said pulling Elliot away quickly. "Thank you baby. I didn't think we could get away as easily as you made it." "I was just as uncomfortable as you sweetie," Olivia said smiling as she opened the door to their room.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Leave them alone Kathy!" John said staring Kathy down. "Fine, but just tell Elliot that they may be his kids but this is our family vacation. So don't ruin it by showing that 'SLUT' off!" She turned away and walked back to Adam. John held Fin back from jumping her for calling Olivia a 'SLUT'. "She'll get what's coming to her, just wait," John reassured Fin looking at the couple all over each other.


	5. Checking Out

Chapter 5-Showdown/Checking Out

Elliot and Olivia got back from their bus tour of the area at around 3pm. They went up to their room and Olivia clasped onto the bed exhausted. "I love you Olivia," Elliot said lying down next to her. He ran his fingers through her long, flowing hair. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you too Elliot," she said as her eyes shut. "Will you marry me, Liv?" He asked kissing her cheek. "What?" Olivia's head shot up off of her pillow and looked at him. "I love you Olivia Benson. Will you marry me?" He took a small box out of his back pocket. He opened it and smiled at her. "Oh-My-God Elliot! Yes I would love to marry you. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Have you told the kids yet?" Adam looked deep into Kathy's eyes. No, not yet. I will soon though. Now that Elliot is with what's-her-face and the kids are ok with that I am sure that they will be thrilled about us getting married." She looked at him with an awkward and unsure smile.

The kids ran into the room. "Daddy and Livvie are engaged!" Dickie and Lizzie screamed excitedly. "Well guys that's great news. I guess this as good a time as any," Kathy began, "Adam and I are engaged as well." She flashed the ring out at the kids. They all looked at it in shock and awe. They didn't know what to say, do, or think. They loved Olivia and were thrilled about her joining the family, but they weren't as sure about Adam.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The next morning everyone was down in the foyer getting ready to check out. Elliot was standing in line behind Kathy up to the counter. "I trust the kids told you about Liv and I?" Elliot said softly. "Yes they did, congrats. Adam and I are engaged too," she said turning her head cocky. "What do the kids think of that?" Elliot said with a chuckle. "They love him," she said with the same unsure smile.

"Hey baby!" Olivia smiled coming in between Elliot and Kathy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His hands moved down her back and stopped on her butt. He squeezed her butt cheeks, which made her jump. "Elliot!" Olivia laughed. The kids laughed at them too. "Get a room!" Maureen said rolling her eyes. "Too late, we're going home," Olivia said giving the room key back to the old man behind the desk. He smiled at her. Elliot and Olivia picked up their bags and were just about to go out to their car when Kathy grabbed Olivia's shoulder. "What the hell Kathy?" Olivia spun around and looked Kathy square in the eye. "What the hell do you think you are doing Olivia?" She said shoving her back. "It's over Kathy! I am with Elliot now and you just need to leave us alone!" Olivia went to shove Kathy back but Elliot held her back. "I'll call you guys later," Elliot waved at the kids and him and Olivia walked out.

"This was an interesting weekend, I'll say that," John said looking at Fin with a crooked smile. "Yeah, our two best friends got engaged, and the one's former family almost shot it to hell," Fin said shaking his head. They watched Kathy and Adam go out the front door after the kids.

Maureen pulled Kathleen aside in the parking lot. "We all love Olivia, right?" "Of course! Her and dad are perfect for each other. She has been like a mom to us for years, now its just legal." Kathleen smiled at her sister and then shot an evil look at Adam. "What about him?" She shivered with rage at the thought. "I don't know. I guess he's ok, but then again if we weren't all grown up he does seem like the kind of guy who would ship us all off to boarding school so he could be alone with mom." Maureen looked at the man standing next to her mom and then to her two younger siblings. "Lizzie and Dickie are still young so we better watch out for them."

Fin and John walked out of the lodge and saw Maureen and Kathleen talking. They walked over to them while always keeping one eye on Kathy. "How the hell did we get ourselves stuck in this awkward triangle?" Fin said shaking his head. "You guys are stuck amongst friends, we're stuck with family. Unwanted family at that," Kathleen looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet. "You are happy about Liv and El, right?" John looked confusingly at the girls. "Yes…" the girls didn't take long to declare that, "…It is Adam we want out of the picture," Maureen added with another evil glance at the man all over her mom.


End file.
